The Dawning of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Primordial Entity
Summary: You never really wake up thinking ‘today could be a bad day.’ Bad days usually just happen and you can’t prevent it, so in the end you’re just hoping it all works out...and I really hope it works out.


**Firstly: welcome! ****Secondly: please read these authors notes, they may be kind of long, it's just so I can familiarise you with what you'll be readying. (This will be the only time they are long.) **

**Ok, this is my first time writing a story, don't know why but the Haruhi Suzumiya series just made me want to write my own interpretation of events that happened in/during '_The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' _and maybe after the events that transpired, we'll just have to see. **

**Anyway a few notes for anyone who reads this so they know what they're in for:**

**This story is based around the days of (Wednesday) December 18th - (Saturday) December 21st (May go past I'm unsure) and having my twist added. So, Kyon will be suffering through a Non-Haruhi and SOS brigade filled couple of days realising just how much he needs her and them in his life all the while his body took the 'fall' Koizumi stated that happened on December 18th. I will give POV's of Kyon but I'll be focusing on how Haruhi (mostly) and the others (Mikuru, Koizumi and Yuki) are taking it and figuring out what really happened. (I would explain it here but I really do believe my take on this should be a good twist and be enjoyable to read...I also don't want to spoil anything.) **

**I will try to keep characters in character. Obviously the situation they're placed in will offer emotions you don't/didn't get to see but have heard how they react or you can easily guess HOW they'd react for certain characters so I kept it close to how they would be. Only one I couldn't pin point how they'd react is Haruhi herself because let's be real, we don't know how she will react so I interpreted her the best I could.**

**The song mentioned within the this first chapter I believe fits with '_the melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya' _and just fits with Kyon x Haruhi (which will be the pairing for this story.) look up the lyrics if you need too.**

**The fact Kyon's little sister never got a name kinda sucked, so I just went ahead and named her 'Yoko' it's short and sweet**.

**Kyon's mother will make an appearance(s) but she will only be named as 'Ms. K' (there won't be a father present, not like it impacts the story though.) **

**If you didn't know, the City this series is set in is Hyōgo, Japan. That'll make sense further into the chapter you read.**

**I won't really be using any Japanese honorifics maybe one or two just know it'll be very limited if I do.**

**I really don't know how long this story will be, it's name is pretty obvious to figure out but I don't know how many chapters it will end up being or if it'll go past the 'Three day' mark, it all depends on ****how much I enjoy writing and currently I'm enjoying it a lot.**

**Believe it or not I've put in a lot of thought into this to make it all believable from characters, the speech between said characters, the setting and objects mentioned that have a big impact if you know what to look for. I'll put a note at the bottom of the chapter on things I've looked for/researched that will add more realism (and do so for each chapter if necessary) and still keep to the world of '_The Haruhi Suzumiya series.' _So let me know what you think.**

**That's all for now, please enjoy.**

O - O - O - O - O

_The dawning Of Haruhi Suzumiya_

_Chapter 1_

\- We all fall down sometimes -

Wednesday December 18th, nothing special with the day to me, no birthdays, no world celebrations...unfortunately it just became one of the worst days and experiences of my life. It's strange, the day started out like any other winter day, my club members gathering in the club room, deciding on our (my) plan for a Christmas Eve party at the club, Kyon being...Kyon...always having an answer when I need one and especially when I don't need one, but we all didn't know what would happen in the next hour.

_Wednesday December 18th 15:12 PM_

As we all sat down, myself opposite Itsuki Koizumi, Miss Mikuru Asahina to my left and oddly enough Yuki Nagato sat on Koizumi's left _usually she sits in what I dubbed 'Yuki's chair' next to window by Haruhi's desk. _Speaking of Haruhi Suzumiya she was standing infront of the computer desk voicing her 'latest and greatest' club activity...I'd like to add this was after she forced Miss Asahina into anothier ridiculous.._but oh so amazing..._outfit.

"So let me get this straight Haruhi, you're expecting us all to come to school, to our club room, on Christmas Eve, to celebrate with a party and you also want me to go buy even more decorations for the club after our activities are done for today?" I could only hope she was joking, but knowing Haruhi...

"Well of course Kyon! I bet you don't even have plans for Christmas Eve do you? If you do I want to hear them." She has her hands on her hips with what seemed to be a victorious smile on her face.

Now at this time I would've interjected and told Haruhi what I was doing..._which was nothing..._ though I could've said I had to look after my little sister, but Haruhi being Haruhi I didn't even have that luxury.

"Well Haru-"

"See Kyon you've got nothing, and as your SOS brigade leader if you defy a club order or activity you know what that means...the DEATH penalty!"

I should add she finished that with the folding of her arms and that one of a kind Haruhi smirk and giggle combo and I couldn't help but sigh. I quickly tossed the thought of trying to come up with something so I conceded.

"Alright, I'll go as long as everyone else is alright with the same thing." '_Seeing miss Asahina in a sexy Mrs Claus outfit definitely has nothing to do with it and I've also got to make sure Haruhi doesn't get bored especially this time of year...who knows what could happen.'_

Looking over everyone Koizumi raised his hand slightly with that slightly more real smile on his face.

"Well, I'm sure I can free my schedule of anything on Christmas Eve so I'll be sure to come." I could see Haruhi's eyes seemingly light up slightly and she quickly darted her eyes to Yuki next.

"Yes."...I'm going to guess that's a 'yes I'll be here for the party'. Again I look over to Haruhi and sure enough she's now smiling clearly loving the acceptance of her idea. As Haruhi's eyes dart to Miss Asahina next I heard her little squeak and saw her shy away covering herself, _I forgot to mention that the __Mrs Claus outfit shows a lot of thigh. _We all waited expectantly for her answer.

"W-well I'm sure it would be fun and I agree to come to the party but do I really have to wear t-this?" I realised she started blushing as she realised we were all looking at her and tried covering herself more. I tore my gaze away from the new heat source and was face to face with Haruhi, _'why is she so close?!'_ I didn't even hear her move, whilst looking at her eye to eye we stared each other down seeing who would break first, (we seem to do this a lot) but this time as I answered her with a defeated 'alright' her eyes seemed to ripple with something I haven't noticed before and I didn't know what it was.

"This is going to be the best Christmas Eve EVER! And see Kyon I knew you'd come around." There's that Haruhi smile one that held no smugness just...happiness? That's good, at least if this activity goes off without a hitch no closed spaces will appear.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be here." I could see everyone wore a smile, except Yuki...though if she was capable I'm sure she would. Seeing almost everyone smile, it actually felt good.

"Alright! Well we'll quickly set up the remaining decorations around the club room and that should be all club duties done for today, except you Kyon you need to go buy more decorations." There's that smug smile again, I could only muster a sigh at this point.

As everyone got to work putting up the last decorations I kept looking at Haruhi only because she seemed so excited. _Yeah keep saying that's the ONLY reason._

"Hey Haruhi, you're really looking forward to this aren't you?" She looked at me with a puzzled expression before flicking her hair.

"Well obviously Kyon, what kind of question is that? It's one of my favourite times of year and I get to spend it with you..all! YOU ALL!" - _Okay that was a weird outburst and compliment? Am I even talking to Haruhi anymore? - "_AND I was thinking I'll cook one my world famous hotpot dishes for us, it'll be perfect!" I could say that open flames aren't allowed but I doubt she'd listen.

"Well looks like I don't need to buy food so sure I'm all for it, I just wonder how good it'll actually be." As I said that I saw that ripple in Haruhi's eyes again but it quickly faded...replaced with _mirth._

"It's not like I'm cooking it for you, you know! And who said you didn't need to buy food, you'll need to get the ingredients with me, I won't be able to carry it all, all by myself" _sigh._

"Me and my stupid mouth." Giggles came from all except Yuki though I could tell she was somehow laughing at my expense.

"Well we'd probably want to get the decorations and ingredients together right? It'll save us time and I can bring the decorations tomorrow and the food the day before the party." At least it will only be one trip and I'll have company so I don't mess up the ingredients.

"Yeah we'll get them once we're done here, good thinking Kyon." She added a thumbs up whilst praising me, today is a weird day.

Watching the time go by my sight kept locking on to Yuki. She seems to be in a lot of thought today, picking up certain decorations and just seemingly staring at them. '_Maybe it's because this will be her first real Christmas. Yeah that must be it.' _

"Well that was the last decoration, I must say it really is looking festive in here." It was a rare look that Koizumi gave after saying that, he actually held a really smile.

"Okay! Kyon, Koizumi OUT! Mikuru is changing." She added a glare that was only directed at me, I didn't even do anything. As I was about to grab my stuff to go I was forced out and told to wait till after she's changed to get my stuff. _Guess it makes sense so I don't just go directly home._

As I was walking out I still noticed Yuki holding a silver glittery snow flake. '_Huh...I'll get some more for her later, she seems to like them.' _

_"16:04"_

_"_I think this party will do a lot of good to Miss Suzumiya's mood, she's already this excited and it hasn't even started yet." Koizumi gave a pause. "It seems everything is calming down." I looked over at Koizumi.

"There's no such thing as 'calm' around Haruhi, though I've got to ask, how are the closed spaces?" He seemed to breathe a sigh of relief.

"They're becoming less and less frequent, I could count on my hands how many have appeared in the last few months...and it's all thanks to you." I deadpanned at him and he nervously rubbed his neck.

"I'm surprised you don't see it or realise it- "_what?" -_you're the only one who seems to make Miss Suzumyia think about her actions, you're the only one able to properly stop her from destroying or recreating the world...I wonder?" Looks like he's back to being cryptic.

"Wonder what?" He looks back out the window in the hallway and waves off my question.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just thinking out loud.._but I really do wonder.._." I saw Koizumi mutter something under his breath but as I was going to change topic the door burst open.

"Alright guys! Grab your bags and let's roll out." My eyes quickly washed over the room to find Miss Asahina and thankfully she seemed alright, no tears or shyness. I looked back at Haruhi and she seemed to have a scowl on her face.

"What are you waiting for Kyon?! I'm waiting on you so I can lock the door."

"I'm just checking to see if Miss Asahina is alright, after being left in a room with you it warrants immediate attention." Her scowl increased and I had won this on. I remember flashing Haruhi a smile but she quickly looked away with a huff.

As Haruhi locked the door I voiced out loud "this is the first time we've all left together like this" without much thought I checked my phone for the time. "_16:11" _

"Yes...you are correct." Weirdly enough it was Yuki who replied first. "W-why don't we do this more often?" Miss Asahina exclaimed with her shyness and cuteness all bundled into one.

"I agree, it would be nice to do this when we can, after the holidays when spring comes we could go out to eat as a club." Koizumi really has seemed to relax lately, though I guess that could be chalked down to less closed spaces popping up.

We rounded down the hallway and stepping on to the descending stairs it seemed to be eerily quiet, no sound other than the words Haruhi was saying.

"Alright! From now on when we can we will all wal- _"16:12" _-k"- at that moment no one really knew or could recall what really happened, only the after effect..._the sickening crunch._

"Hu-aaHHH"_...'I don't understand?! Something hit into my back...but I was behind everyone else so what just knocked into me...or...pushed me?! What...is...that...buzzing...sound?-'_ My internal monologue was cut short, I guess you could say I was spared of the _sickening crunch_ as I was out cold before I even came to a stop.

_"16:12"_

I stood there frozen, I thought I saw something in the corner of my eye as we walked down the stairs but at the moment I turned to look, I heard it. Him. Kyon. I don't even know what happened other than the sound of panic and the _crunch. _I didn't know what to do, _what could I do? _I'm meant to be the brigade leader and I just locked up.

I snapped back into focus when I heard Mikuru scream and saw Yuki already on the phone calling an ambulance, I didn't even know when I moved but I was already placing Kyon's head in my lap. I know and fully admit I was stupid and shouldn't have moved his head but I don't know why I did it I just did, it must've been a comfort thing. Mikuru was frantic, seeing her reaction honestly made me feel a whole lot worse, I'm not a doctor but I know injuries like this with the amount of blood coming out of Kyon could be fatal..._FATAL_?! "_No! you're going to be ok, everything will be alright." _

"_hey, _hey, HEY Miss Suzumiya!" I vaguely remember hearing Koizumi asking me something but I couldn't focus. My whole attention was solely on Kyon and saying over and over "you're_ going to be ok, you're going to be ok...you have to be ok." _I was stroking his face, moving his blood stained hair out of his face, the minutes blurred by and I just kept myself in my own little world, just me and Kyon praying that _"he HAS to be ok!"_

_"16:20"_

"The ambulance is near I can hear it." Yuki exclaimed with a slight barely noticeable waver in her voice. Koizumi looked up and bolted down the hallway to where the paramedics would be. All the while Mikuru was knelt down holding onto Kyons right hand crying and whimpering her heart out. I remember I got the bright idea - _though it looked stupid - _to wrap my cream coloured jacket around Kyon's head to apply pressure and slow the bleeding.

"Please hurry! He's right this way!" I blinked away from my world and looked away from my lap and saw Koizumi leading the paramedics. I felt hope, relief, happiness but that stopped when I saw how serious their expressions were.

"Ok, ok, that's a lot of blood loss we need to wrap his wound and get him on to the gurney immediately!" The first paramedic was probably double the age of the second and thankfully both had a level head in this situation.

"Ok first we need to apply a bandage to his head, we need something tight wrapped around so it will slow the bleeding as much as possible." I gently removed my jacket from Kyon's head and then removed his head from my lap but kept it elevated so the paramedics could apply the bandage.

"Ok with the bandage applied I'll get his legs, you get his arms and I need one of you to hold his head steady and gently prop it down on the gurney, we need to get him to the hospital quickly."

"I've got his head steady, I'll do it." I answered instantly.

"Okay, we will lift on three. One. Two. Three!" I kept a clear head even as I finally bore witness to just how limp Kyon's body was, the amount of blood that stained not only the floor and Kyons hair but also my skirt. "_Please you have to be ok." _

In less than 15 seconds Kyon was already strapped in and being hauled off down the hallway, I didn't even look back as I left my bag and jacket behind and took off running infront of the gurney already holding open the doors so they could get Kyon to the hospital as fast as possible.

"I will look after Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato, Miss Suzumiya. We will meet you at the hospital!" As I turned to leave I saw Mikuru unable to even stand on her own legs, just slumped where Kyon was lying not 30 seconds ago. Koizumi standing watch making sure Mikuru and Yuki are both alright as they can be and Yuki just looked at the gurney then to me and nodded. I didn't even reply, there was no need.

As we got to the ambulance the paramedics quickly locked the gurney in place. "_Please be ok."_

As I saw Kyon in place a sense of need came over me. "I need to ride with him, I need to make sure he's okay!" I pleaded at the older paramedic and only just now felt how much my eyes were stinging.

"Get in, I'll be with you both in the back so I can keep an eye on the boy and apply anything I can to him." I gratefully thanked him as I took a seat on the left side the paramedic took one on the right.

_"16:24"_

"How far till the nearest hospital?" I asked as soon as I sat down. "8 minutes." There was a heavy silence after that. I was doing the math in my head, Kyon would've been unconscious for coming close to 25 minutes depending on how quickly he's escorted through the hospital...maybe even longer. Already I could see the bandage was stained red.

"Will he be ok?" My voice broke. I choked asking that question because I wasn't sure if I could take the answer. Intictively I reached out and held Kyons hand for a sense of comfort. It was warm, just like Kyon.

The paramedic stopped writing what I'm guessing was the accident and wound Kyon's suffered and his vitals. "We will do our best Miss, it's our job to help those in need." I looked at him just to let him know I acknowledged him but I shifted my gaze back to Kyon's face.

I watched the steady but shallow rise and fall of his chest..._"I need him to be ok." _The scribbles of a pen on paper stopped.

"We will do everything we can." He was looking at me which a smile, and as I looked at the paramedic, realisation dawned on me...what I said out loud... '_I need him to be ok.'_

_"16:31"_

"Good news, there's hardly any traffic, we got here earlier than expected." Hope, I again felt it. _"you'll be ok."_

As I got into the hospital I wasn't allowed into the emergency medical wing, I had to wait in reception while Kyon was looked over and after by the staff. "Miss! Are you alright?!" I quickly turned to see a nurse looking shocked, only when I looked down I realised my hands, torso and skirt were covered in blood.

"It's not mine, it's my...friends." The nursed seemed to visibly calm down as I walked to her. "Will I need to fill any documents out for him whilst I'm first here or will that wait till his family are here?" I didn't know what I was thinking at the time but I needed to cater to anything that could help Kyon.

"As long as you're okay Miss, if you could supply us with the patients name, family number and what occurred so we can get in contact with the family if they don't already know and they can fill out any forms needed so you don't need to worry over that. You can take a seat to wait or get a ride home and a fresh set of clothes and come back."

After giving the mandatory information the hospital was able to call Kyons house, but there wasn't an answer, his younger sister must've been out playing and his mother must still be at work." For once I felt like I couldn't do anything but wait.

The second worst part about this whole day was waiting.

After washing my hands of the blood as best I could I went back to the main lobby and waited...until I couldn't anymore.

"Please I need to see him! I need to see if he's ok!" I was frustrated, upset, angry, worried and acting childish but I needed to know.

"I'm sorry Miss but you just can't go see the patient yet, the doctors haven't finished and it could be a while before they're done." Questions piled up in my head and I just needed answers.

"Do you know anything?! Is he ok?! How long will it take?! When will I get to see him?!" '_Will I get to see him?' _Before I could delve deeper into that rabbit hole of emotions the nurse replied.

"It's hard to say, I wasn't there when he had his fall but with the details I've read over and the details you gave me, he may have short term memory loss, long term or his whole life could be wiped from his memory- _There was a pause before she continued and my eyes were wide_. -he could be in a coma for any amount of time there's no frame of time we can put on that or maybe he'll be perfectly alright,memory intact just feel dizzy and nauseous for a couple days. The best you can do right now is hope he'll be ok."

My chest tightened and my stomach churned, but there was that word again 'hope', I've hoped for things all my life and they've never come true..._to my knowledge anyway..._but this needs to come true, _Kyon_ _needs to be ok._

"As for your second and third question, it's tough, it could be between my estimate of 4 and 8 hours before you could see him, maybe longer. I advise you to sit down, I'll grab you a cup or water and just think things through, you have a few hours." As I walked slowly back to my seat the nurse grabbed my attention again. "Oh and I can tell he means a lot to you, maybe give him a present or flowers when you see him next?" The nurse smiled at me and I couldn't deny what she said...I had some thinking to do.

Back at North High*

The ambulance had just left. The trembling form of Miss Asahina made me draw short breaths. How didn't I see this coming, why did I have no knowledge?! "Miss Nagato I need you to go find a teacher or staff member and tell them a student had fallen and has been picked up by an ambulance. Get them over here and I'll fill in any questions they have, Miss Asahina is in no state to be asked of a task." My eyes flicked from Miss Asahina to Miss Nagato.

"On it...I don't know how this happened." So the Data Entity didn't know this either... "You aren't the only one who didn't know, I also didn't see this coming." As I saw miss Nagato walk quickly towards the staff room I looked back over the scene. Blood. More than I have seen before, sure I've killed Celestial beings in the closed spaces but, they don't bleed. I surveyed the area more, the stairs had nothing to make Kyon trip, nothing that could catch his footing.

"Miss Asahina." She choked back her sobs to reply. "Y-yes?" It seems her answers will be kept short so it's best not to pressure her much. "You didn't see this coming or anything right?" Wrong thing to ask. She turned with a fury and sadness in her eyes that seemed to bare a weight on my shoulders. "H-how can y-you even ask me t-that?!"

"I didn't mean anything like that I just needed confirmation. If myself, Miss Nagato and you didn't even get tipped off by our superiors it's big _and someone caused it_. This whole thing can bring about a destruction we can't fix." She didn't reply, just went back to sobbing. I can't blame her, I'm on edge too. _'I've got to think about this, we all do. Perhaps when Kyon is in a stable state we can all talk.'_

Rushed footsteps echoed down the hall, I looked over and Miss Nagato was leading Kyon and Miss Suzumyia's teacher and the Principal towards us. "Sir." I bowed respectfully. "What on earth happened here?!" I saw how they looked around the base of the stairs. "We don't fully know, we (I gestured to Miss Asahina and Miss Nagato) were walking with Kyon and Miss Suzumyia to go home." I saw Kyons teacher putting 2 and 2 together.

"Who got hurt and tell us everything?" I quickly filled them in, no point in wasting any time when any second could be our last... _'my work phones been going off since this whole thing began, one of us should've gone with Miss Suzumiya, dammit'_.

"Right, we will inform Kyons family, we need to clean this up as well but are all of you sure he just seemed to fall?" I contemplated his question... "Sir. I don't believe it was JUST a fall, the speed he came down next to us wasn't that of a regular fall. He didn't faint either but it was all just so sudden." The more I thought the clearer it was but no one was with us at the time.

"We will look over our CCTV footage, see if anyone entered the premises during the end of classes and the end of clubs." I'm glad Miss Nagato was able to get their teacher and the Principal, this should help more before I get the chance call the organisation.

"I'll be heading to the hospital with these two, I'll see if we can find anything else out and I'll email the school if I have any updates." They both nodded to us as they went to, I presume, inform more staff and get the blood cleared.

"I'll get us all a ride, how are you both doing?" Miss Asahina seemed to calm down a bit now we had a plan. "W-we should get...get to the hospital." My thoughts exactly.

"We need to watch Haruhi Suzumiya and keep her occupied, this event has caused a turn for the worst. If Haruhi Suzumiya isn't occupied this world won't last long." Way ahead of you Miss Nagato I can already tell closed spaces are opening, I don't need my phone going off to know that..._sigh _I got my work cut out for me.

"We need to talk about this when we get the chance, currently we seem alone and out of the loop. First things first I need to take sometime to fix some closed spaces, we'll get to the hospital soon." Two nods of the head and we were on our way. _'Hang in there Kyon. For all our sakes.' _

Back at the hospital*

_"17:58"_

I haven't moved from my seat, just waiting for the time my name is called, for when I can see him. "Miss Suzumyia!" And just like that I stood up, my hopes were also up only to come back down.

"Koizumi, hey." After seeing he brought along Mikuru, who's eyes are still puffy and red, and Yuki who I could tell just from her eyes didn't look too good.

"H-have y-you heard a-anything?" I don't think I've heard Mikuru sound so...feeble, like one wrong thing could break her.

"Just that it could be (looks at clock _"18:00") _between 2 and 6 more hours...maybe even longer" She looked dejected.

"This can be posed as a good sign." I fixed Koizumi a glare. "What do you mean a good sign?" He nodded "Simply put Kyon is being treated, he is still alive. Granted we don't know his current condition BUT he is still hanging in there." My glare faulted as I looked down the hall to the double doors that lead to the emergency rooms.

"M-Miss Suzumiya, s-shouldn't you c-change?" Mikuru couldn't even look me in the eye. Most of the blood has dried but it's still there, partly still wet. I looked back at Mikuru and nodded. "I will be back soon! If anything is updated on Kyon's situation call me immediately! _I'm worried about him." _

"We will Miss Suzumiya, we won't move from this spot. Oh! Before I forget you forgot these. There's also a family friend waiting outside the entrance next to a black car, you should remember Mr. Arakawa" He handed me my jacket dyed red at this point and school bag, I flashed a small smile grateful for having these people as friends...Kyon showed me how to treat people better or better yet I learned it by watching how he treats people. _I'll be less than two hours, I have stops to make._

_"18:07"_

Exiting the hospital I immediately spotted Mr. Arakawa, (he was still wearing his butler outfit from summer vacation) he saw me approaching and looked worried about my predicament. "Miss Suzumiya?! Are you alright?" It's been a while since that summer vacation yet he still remembers me. "I'm alright, this isn't mine." Gesturing to the blood. "Koizumi told me I could get a ride to my house and back from you." Understanding settles on his face and I'm glad he didn't ask any questions, I needed to be back as soon as possible.

"Of course, of course. Please step in we'll be off when you're strapped in." For how bad this day turned I'm glad no time is being wasted, I think I'd explode if I had to wait for a taxi.

As we set of after telling him my address Mr. Arakawa turned on the radio, _Sparkle by Radwimps _played... I don't think I heard a more perfect song to describe my situation.._wait...just hearing these lyrics seem to describe myself...and Kyon,...ever since I started North High he's been there, I may not have wanted him to be at first, he seemed just like any other normal human...yet...why? Why was it Kyon? It could've been anybody yet for someone so ordinary why has he been able to make an impact on me, why do I have so much fun when he's around? And that nightmare...dream(?)...I had where me and him were alone in a world with those electric blue aliens(?) destroying our school. _

_I still remember him saying he preferred our old world...I'm guessing he meant reality...but when he proved his point that life in reality was better than the bleak world being destroyed by aliens,...the nightmare turned into a dream. "I don't know when it was, but you had a ponytail on you it was so good it was criminal." I was so shocked by his compliment to me it took me by surprise on reflex I just asked if he was an 'idiot', he then proceeded to take my first kiss (even if it was a dream it still felt...real.) yet even whilst he...well...we kissed I didn't push away. It may have been a dream but it was over before it began, but I still find myself thinking about it even now. _

I snapped out of my reverie and opened my eyes '_when did I even close them?' _when Mr. Arakawa spoke. "We're here Miss Suzumiya." I need to stop daydreaming and focus. "Thank you Mr. Arakawa, I won't be long." He smiled back at me. "Please, take your time."

After arriving home I quickly changed out of my clothes and threw them in the laundry (jacket included) and took a 10 minute shower making sure I clean off the blood that soaked through my clothes. _Ok Haruhi, think clearly. I know what I need to do, I need to be there for him_. I quickly exited the shower ignoring the chill of the cool winter air and got dressed, nothing flashy just a pink shirt with a black and white zip up hoodie over it (zip open it's not too cold surprisingly) paired with a red skirt and leggings underneath. I looked myself in the mirror, nodded and quickly put my hair in a ponytail. I left a note on the table for my mother and father to read and explain why there was so much blood on my uniform and where I'll be. _No doubt I'll get a string of texts later or multiple calls until I pick up._

Before I left I grabbed an overnight bag, quickly filled it with a couple tops, a few skirts and thigh high socks, a pair of skinny jeans some sleep wear and underwear. I also grabbed my toothbrush and tooth paste. _If Kyon is staying in the hospital unconscious I'll make sure he's not alone. _

As I made a quick once over making sure I had everything here I left, only once looking back at the clock. _"18:39" Alright, I've still got plenty of time. _As I exited my house and locked the door I got a puzzled look from Mr. Arakawa before he smiled and nodded to the car door.

"I'm sorry I was longer than expected I just...needed to think about what's just happened recently. I still don't understand what really happened." As I opened the door to get in he replied. "Not to worry, Master Koizumi explained his part of things when I dropped him and the two ladies off at the hospital. He told me the speed that young Kyon fell was faster than what one would expect from a...natural...fall. He said it seemed like he was pushed. Puzzling indeed but when I drop you off give young Kyon my regards when you see him."

After that revelation I thought more about what happened, what I saw out the corner of my eye as we walked down the stairs...it was flimsy, like material, not long but also a dull colour...it looked like a skirt? _Sigh, another thing to think about._

Just before we set off I had 2 more locations to stop at. "Mr. Arakawa I don't want to trouble you, but can we stop at Kyon's place and one other on the way back to the hospital? I want to check in on his little sister and pick a few things up from the shops." I don't know if his mother has heard from the hospital or not and told his sister but I should go check.

"Of course and don't worry about an address believe it or not I've picked up young Kyon from his house before, though I didn't introduce myself back then." _Hmm I didn't know that. _"What for?" There was a silence before he answered. "Master Koizumi said when he first joined the school and your club he enjoyed the friends he made and wanted to talk with young Kyon one day after school." _I wonder what they spoke about..hmm._

The ride to Kyon's house was uneventful, I checked through my bag once more to check I had everything, which I did. I opened my phone and messaged Koizumi, seeing as he seemed the most reliable at the moment for any update on Kyon.

H: '_Have you heard anything yet?' _I waited with a tense look at my phone unsure of what reply I could get.

K: '_Unfortunately nothing new, I asked not 5 minutes ago. Before you ask, Nagato and Asahina are doing alright, the sobs have turned into sniffles. I'll let you know if anything changes just take your time._'

I thanked Koizumi as I put my phone away, I'm glad Mikuru has stopped crying...but is that due to putting on a brave face, getting over the shock or running out of tears to cry? '_He will be ok.'_

_"_We're just about pulling into young Kyon's street now Miss Suzumiya." '_Okay, level head, I may need to be the one to break the news to his family, this needs to be done, the faster the better.' _I exited the car and quickly walked up the steps to the gate and opened it. As I knocked on the door I heard shuffling and a yell.

"Kyon! You're late! It's already..._18:47!... _were you on a date?!" Was this what younger siblings jump to asking? "Was it Haruhi-nee?!" At that felt my eyes widen. _Does Kyon talk about me? If so it better be good things! _As the door opened I didn't realise it got warm all of a sudden.

"Oh you're not Kyon, you're his date." _Huh? _The temperature seemed to rise a bit. "What do you mean date? Never mind we will come back to that after. Is your mother home, I need to speak with her." I wasn't ready for this. "She isn't home yet, she comes home after _"20:00". _Haruhi-nee -_why is she calling me that- _where is Kyon?" I breathed a heavy sigh. "Ah Yoko, could I come in and use your house phone? I need to call your mother, -_this is going to be difficult- _your brother had an accident."

The moment I uttered those words a small hand grasped mine and dragged me inside, the small girl infront of me shoved a post-it-note into my hand with a number on it. "Thank you, I will speak to your mother first to get the best course of action, then I'll tell you and you can come with me to see him alright?" Her big brown eyes stared into my own as she nodded and went to grab and successfully cuddle shamisen the cat.

As I dialed the number I heard the ring tone, I also felt eyes watching me. Kyon's sister knew something was really wrong, -_perceptive for someone her age- _then the tone changed. "Hello? Kyon is that you?" _Now or never. _"I apologise, I'm a classmate of Kyons. My name is Haruhi Suzu-" "Haruhi Suzumiya, call me 'Ms. K' I know who you are, we haven't even met before but my son talks about you a lot with little Yoko -_im definitely speaking to Yoko after this...depending on how well she takes what I tell her.- _but I must ask what is it you need?" '_He'll be ok.' "_The thing is when I was walking to the first floor with Kyon and the rest of the club I put together ...something happened-"

"What happened to my son?" Her voice was calm but held trepidation. My eyes started to sting again but I had to keep a brave face...for their sake. "We don't really know what happened, we were all walking down the stairs Kyon bringing up the rear the next thing we knew he was falling. It happened so fast none of us really knew it happened...until one of our club member screamed." I knew my voice got higher and my words came out faster than I liked but this whole situation was one I didn't want to have.

I heard the intake of breath and my own breaths were getting short reimagining the scene over in my head. "W-what-" I needed her to ask, I couldn't blurt out everything because it could be too much...for who I don't know. "I-is my son okay? W-was his fall that bad? Please tell me my boy is ok, p-please!" I began to hear the shakiness in her voice the sobs being held back.

"He is currently in Hyōgo's general hospital, w-when he fell, h-he hit his head." I breathed slowly trying to compose myself. I had to whisper the next part so Yoko wouldn't hear. "He hit the back of his head on the way down, and when he rolled to a stop he was out cold, breathing but bleeding...a lot." I knew the tears were rolling down my face but I couldn't let Yoko know it was bad...fear of possibly losing someone isn't an emotion or idea someone young should have.

Silence filled the line, until a shaky breath was taken. "W-when did this happen and when did he get medical attention?" Recounting in my head from earlier I was able to give an estimate. "The fall itself happened after we finished setting up decorations in our club room, when we left the last I saw the time was _'16:10'. _Paramedics came 10-15 minutes later I don't quiet remember the time they took, I was just focusing on Kyon and making him comfortable. I rode with Kyon in the ambulance to the hospital, we arrived just after '16:30' and he was sent to ER immediately."

"Thank you. Thank you for contacting me, thank you for staying with Kyon and thank you for brightening his life." I couldn't help but sniffle and smile with a sense of bashfulness. I don't think I've heard anyone sound so grateful to me before. "_I could say the same_." I heard a mild snort. _I said that out loud TO HIS MOTHER NO LESS! _"I knew it, maybe I should start calling you daughter?" I could feel the heat rise to my face but before I could even ask if that was a joke she carried on. "Will you keep Yoko with you until I can get to the hospital? I don't know how long I will be but I'll be as fast as I can." After calming down I replied. "I was planning on taking her with me and explaining the situation but just saying he had a fall not much detail."

"That eases my conscience, I wouldn't want her being alone not knowing. Again thank you for looking out for both my children." I couldn't help but smile at that...but also feel unease, as brigade leader Kyon shouldn't have to deal with this.

Well I now only have to explain it to Yoko before making one more stop. "I guess I'll see you soon at the hospital?"

"I believe we will, I finally get to see if my sons description of you is true or not." "Wait what's that supposed to me, he better be saying good things about me. Hmph." A giggle escaped from the from. "I believe what he said was true." Another round of giggles followed as I felt my face flare up and after we said our goodbyes whilst I was pouting.

As I put the phone down and turned Yoko was still watching whilst cuddling Shamisen. "Is Kyon ok?" _Kyon will be ok. _"Kyon had a little fall during school, he's just in the hospital, the doctors are making him as good as new as we speak." I smiled as bright as I could to ease Yoko and thankfully she seemed to get it.

"So Kyon fell and is in hospital, sooo we should go see him Haruhi-nee." She smiled up at me and yet I felt like I was betraying the trust of an 11 year old. "He'll be ok." I smiled as I told her. "Of course he'll be ok, Haruhi-nee is waiting for him." If I hadn't looked away with a blush I would've noticed her beaming...knowing...smile.

Without looking back I asked "Why are you calling me Haruhi-nee?" I saw the slightest tilt of her head before she simply said, "because you're the only person I've heard Kyon talk about so much." ... "Okay, okay. We are talking about this in the car, go grab anything you need, we could be at the hospital for a while but your mother will be picking you up there...and no pets."

Her little shoulders sagged quickly and put down Shamisen. As she quickly ran up the stairs I remeinded her to brush her teeth, (the only reply was drawn out sigh) she came back down a couple minutes later with her a backpack on. "You got everything you need?" She looked thoughtful before quickly jumping back up the stairs and going into...Kyon's room? When she emerged she peaked her head around the door frame and asked me to turn around..._I don't know what this family is doing to me..._

I heard Yoko reach the bottom of the stairs and as I turned I jumped. "NO PEAKING!" She yelled...loudly. Whatever it was it crinkled and slotted into her backpack neatly but I could hear the thud as it hit the floor. "Okay! I'm all ready!" Yoko said as she zipped up her back pack. As we exited the house I asked for the key to lock the door, Yoko quickly picked grabbed it off the hallway table and passed it to me. All locked up and ready to go, we walked the short distance to Mr. Arakawa's car.

Yoko was surprised to see him again but I was the same. "Mister, it's you from summer!" He quickly turned around as we settled in the back. "Ah little Yoko! Am I taking you to see young Kyon as well?" He said we a large smile. "Mmhm!"

"Well before we go I need to drop Miss Suzumiya off at one of the shops for something, I'm sure it won't be long." I thanked him again.

Okay, two destinations down, one more to go.

I quickly checked my phone for any updates. "_1 new message." _Opening as quickly as I could I saw it was from Mikuru.

M: '_K__oizumi told me to text you, he quickly had to step outside the hospital but he'll be back before you get here. I hope you're doing ok Miss Suzumiya.'_

H: '_As long as he is back before me there will be no penalty! I've just picked up Kyon's sister and informed his mother, we will get to meet her at the hospital. I should be back within the next hour and I'm worried Mikuru, has there been an update or anything?'_

M: '_I'm sure it was important whatever he left for. How were they after you told them? I am also worried too and no, nothing new, but I believe Kyon will be ok. We'll see him soon.'_

_Yeah...I'll get to see him again soon._

After sending a long detailed message to Mikuru explaining how things went I checked the time _"19:28". _Good, still time before Kyon could be out of ER.

Before forgetting I turned to Yoko who was fiddling with her ponytail. "Yoko." She turned and look at me. "Does...does Kyon talk about his friends much?" She frowned in thought for a second before nodding. "Yep! All of you."

"What does he talk about?" She didn't even stop to think. "Everything. He's told me about Koizumi and how he was a '_mysterious' _transfer student. Mikuru, who's reliable, clumsy and shy. Yuki, who doesn't say much but he says "_she's good company." _Then there's Haruhi-nee." ... '_that's it? she's not even going to say anything?'_

"W-well what's he said about me?" I was unreasonably nervous. Why should I care what Kyon thinks? I looked back over to her but she just split into a smile. "So are you going to tell me?" She shakes her head. "Does he say only good things about me?" This time she pauses '_guess she's debating if she can and can't answer.' _"Mmhmm"

I didn't expect that. Kyon's the type of guy to be blunt and not hold anything back, yet apparently he hasn't said anything negative about me. "We'll talk more about this later." But before we could shift into a comfortable silence she leaned over and whispered in my ear. "_Does Haruhi-nee like Kyon?" _The rest of the way was met with silence and a nagging feeling in my head.

It was at least ten minutes before we arrived at our last stop, I told Yoko to wait in the car and I'll be as quick as I can. As I entered the store there was only one item I needed and pressed forward to find it. Unfortunately I ran into the line of sight of Kyon's 'friend' Taniguchi.

"Hey Suzumiya, what are you doing here?" I didn't have time to listen to someone drabble. I fixed him a gaze that said 'stop talking to me' he didn't seem to understand that though. "What's that look for? Anyway doesn't matter, I've been meaning to ask what's with you and Kyon?"

As I was walking past hearing that I slightly stumbled and he of course thinking the wrong thing, irritating me further. "So even at the mention of his name you nearly _fall _for him." I stopped and stared at him as those words left his mouth.

"What? Are you going to finally admit you actually, genuinely like someone or are you going to try refute it?" I just continued to stare at him, but slowly it shifted to a glare. "If you must know why I'm here, I'm buying something, it's a shop, it's what it's made for. Secondly you don't know about Kyon do you?!"

Taniguchi shifted slightly startled by her change. "Woah, woah I was just making a joke, harmless fun that's all. I mean who would want Kyon right? Yeah you're weird but at least you got the looks, but I'll bite what's up with Ky-." Something snapped. Oh...It was just Taniguchi folding over as I kicked him square in the stomach.

"ARRHH" he was on all fours panting hard...from one kick? "Wh-what..was..th-at .. for?!" He yelled (_wheezed) _out. "Kyon's currently in the hospital you know, I don't know if he's going to be ok or not but I am damn well hoping he will be! I don't care what you or any other normal person in our school says about me, I never have. But don't insult him." I left quickly as I found what I was looking for, a sleeping bag. Deciding on a red mummy styled sleeping bag as it seemed the best quality.

As I got to the counter the cashier seemed to witness what he saw but didn't say anything just smiled, as I looked around whilst he was finding the bar code on the sleeping bag my eyes caught something. "Is this all you need Miss?"

"I'll be right back, I just remembered I need something else." Walking to the flower section - _'weird this store seems to have exactly what I need for today.' - _I saw an assortment of flowers all different colours but one bouquet caught me eye. I could tell there were five different types of flowers two pink, one purple, one yellow and the other a light blue. There were fourteen flowers in total, the single purple one was at the centre, surrounded by three of the blue ones which was then surrounded by the pinks that had four each but were placed where one wasn't next to the same type of flower and the two yellows placed every fourth pink flower.

"_Get him a present or flowers when he wakes up." _With those words going through my head I grabbed the bouquet.

I grabbed a couple 'get well soon' cards from the aisle next to the flowers and made my way to the counter, I set the cards down and the flowers after. Whilst scanning the cards the cashier made idle conversation. "Hope you don't mind me asking, is your friend or family member alright?" He seemed normal, just curious.

"A couple hours ago my friend had a fall, a pretty bad one and I just had the need to get these things for when I get to see him." He wore a look of understand and as he picked up the flowers he asked. "And the flowers?" He seemed to have a _knowing_ look I just wish I didn't answer..._but I'm glad I did._

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with them?" He still wore that _knowing _look as he answered. "Did you know all flowers have their own meaning?"

I guess I know some... "Like a rose's meaning is love right?" He smiled and nodded his head. "Exactly, except each type of flower has their own meaning, there's more than one colour of rose but yes the red rose is to do with love." This put me into thought.

"I didn't know that. Thinking about it though there couldn't be enough meanings to make each flower have its own unique meaning." He had a wide smile as I said that. "You're correct. Though some flowers have a unique meaning others share the same as others but can also have multiple meanings." Seems to be a lot of things I didn't know about flowers...I thought people picked ones they thought were the nicest or most beautiful. Though looking at the ones I got...sure they're pretty but there were other more vibrant looking bouquets.

"What do you know about the bouquet I got?" Quizzically he picked up the bouquet and gently ran his hand over the petals. "This _'friend' _of yours means a lot to you doesn't he?" _'I mean kind of obvious I'm in here getting flowers and cards for him.' _"I'm guessing it's to do with the flowers and their meaning and not me actually getting this stuff?"

"Do you know any of these types and what they mean?" Look back at them I saw one pink that looked familiar but couldn't place it. "The big open pink one looks familiar but the others not really." Looking at the flowers he points to the one I know. "This is a pink chrysanthemum, their meaning is simple: honesty." Alright seems simple enough. He then pointed to the next pink. "These ones are pink camellias, their meaning is a bit more complex: A longing for someone and given to someone who is missed." Honest and longing.

He pointed to the light blue ones. "These are forget-me-not's and their meaning is self explanatory: for those who wish to not be forgotten." Okay that one doesn't make sense...no..._it does. 'What if Kyon has amnesia...I wouldn't want to be forgotten, no one would want that.' _The cashier didn't seem to notice my growing dread and continued.

"These yellow ones are Daffodils, you may not know this but these ones have a meaning but are also the national flower of the country 'Wales'." I guess there really is more to flowers than just looks. "So what's this ones meaning?" Letting go of the petals he looked at me. "New beginnings." This just has to be some freaky coincidence. He then pointed to the final flower: the sole purple.

"This little one is a purple lilac and their meaning is just one but it can be taken in multiple ways: first emotions of love OR emotions of a first love." I felt a cold sweat run down my neck, I don't want to say it but why does it seem so...accurate? I mean I've been thinking of things for a while now...but maybe today has just messed with my emotions. _'Yeah it must be that.'_

"There's something strange about this though, these came this morning, don't know where from just in a box with a price tag." Getting out of my thoughts I replied. "That is strange." He held his hand up "That's not the weirdest part though, four of the five of these flowers bloom in spring and only spring! Only the pink chrysanthemum can bloom in winter. At this time of year those flowers _shouldn't exist, _how unbelievable is that?"

That is really interesting. I'll have to keep an eye on this shop these flowers for signs of aliens. "So this bouquet, does it have a meaning?" After bagging my items and neatly placing my flowers in a vase he answered. "Firstly vase is on the house. Secondly the meaning of the bouquet is the meaning of all the flowers, 'honesty, longing, to not be forgotten, new beginnings and emotions of first love' so from these five it would mean something like: '_For those __missing someone and wishing not to be forgot so be honest with new beginnings.' _Something like that." _'It sounds poetic.'_

"Thank you for the vase but what about the purple lilac, first emotions of love and that." He gave that _knowing_ smile again. "Like I said '_be _honest.'" I grabbed my purchases and thanked him for everything, he just gave a small wave in return before turning to the next customer...I then realised how large the que was.

I was halfway out the shop before Taniguchi stopped me again. "W-what do you mean he's in the hospital...why, what happened to him?"

I got quiet, simply because I don't want to remember the images again. "He _fell _down the stairs at school after club activities. We don't exactly know what happened but I will find out when I get to see him." Taniguchi seemed to freeze up at the words said. "Where is he? How bad is he?!" _Why ask that. _"He's in Hyōgo general hospital...and I don't know, he fell nearly -_"20:04"- _four hours ago, I was with him in the ambulance and as he was wheeled away to ER. Since then I don't know! The rest of the brigade are at the hospital waiting for hopefully good news."

He was contemplative..._'that's a first'... _"Okay. Alright. Give him my best, I'll head up there tomorrow and I'll apologise. I'll be sure to treat him better. Also I'm sorry, for a lot of the things I've said throughout this year, I should've congratulated Kyon." He looked at me with a remorseful smile.

"Congratulate him on what?" He gave me an incredulous look. "Doing what no man has done before, he just doesn't know it yet." I got his meaning and fought down the blush that was attempting to dust my cheeks. "Again I'm sorry. I need to ask though, what's with the sleeping bag?" I guessed he would ask that. "I'm going to the hospital. You can figure out the rest."

He started chuckling to himself and then starting full on laughing, I was this close to hitting him again before he spoke. "I get it now! If any of us 'normal' humans want to hold a conversation with you just bring up Ky-" He never finished that sentence.

As I exited the store and got back in the car Yoko was just looking at me and my purchased items. "Are you having a slumber party?!" Looking at all the stuff I've brought with me I can see where she got her thought from. "Yeah, yeah you could say that." I smiled my first smile that held nothing but calmness since the accident. "I got a card for you to give to Kyon, you should write it out tomorrow when you get home after school then you can come see him." She beamed at my and laid her head against my shoulder. "Thank you Haruhi-nee. Those flowers are really beautiful." I mindlessly brushed the petals. "Yeah, they really are."

"Back to the hospital I presume Miss Suzumiya?" Without skipping a beat I'd already answered. "As fast as you can."

_"20:12"_

The roads were quiet on the way to the hospital, hardly any cars on the streets. I filled my time making sure Yoko was alright and messaging Mikuru again.

H: 'I_'m guessing there's been no update on Kyon's state?_'

M: '_Nothing still. Like Koizumi said though that is a good thing right?_'

Seeing that reply I couldn't help but think: _'if it was a good thing. I mean on one hand Kyon is alive, he must be stable to a degree, but why haven't we heard an ounce of an update on his current health?!'_

H: '_I don't know. I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes around "20:15"__.'_

M: '_Koizumi is back just so you know Miss Suzumiya. I have gotten a lot out of my system and Miss Yuki hasn't said much. I guess we will see you soon and talk.'_

As I put my phone away I just couldn't help but wish to just hear some update about Kyon.

As we got to the hospital I couldn't thank Mr. Arakawa more, I felt refreshed from what I've done and lifted a certain weight of my shoulders. "It's no problem Miss Suzumiya, have you got everything you needed?" Replying with a nod I asked Yoko to hold the cards whilst I carried the Vase with flowers, my overnight bag and the currently compact sleeping bag.

Entering I caught sight of the three waiting brigade members. As I walked over Yoko sprinted to...Koizumi? _'Why did she do that?' _"Yoko is everything alright?" I hear Koizumi say. I saw her make an action with her hand to usher Koizumi closer but couldn't hear what was said. Koizumi just nodded then turned to greet me.

"Ah Miss Suzumiya, Miss Asahina just told me you'd be here soon. Did everything go alright?" Looking at Koizumi...he seemed distressed, clothes a little disheveled as well as his hair. He must be taking this hard as well.

"Yes, as you can see I had to get changed, inform Kyon's family and I went to the shops to get something's for us." Koizumi and Mikuru eyed what I held (mainly the flowers) but I nodded in Yoko's direction.

"W-what have you got there Y-Yoko?" Mikuru seemed to be back to herself again albeit still red eyes and her hair slightly frazzled. "Get well soon cards for Kyon, Haruhi-nee got them all for us, I've already selected mine and will be writing it tomorrow." She stuck her toungue out and hid her selected card behind her back.

"That's really thoughtful Miss Suzumiya, I think I'll also write mine tomorrow. You didn't get me a sappy one I hope?" Koizumi said that with a slight laugh. "Hmm I missed my chance with that one didn't I?" He smiled back and took a seat next to Yoko whilst I took one next to Yuki, she's been quiet this whole time.

"Yuki?" She turned and looked at me. "Yes?" I was hoping she'd speak more guess I got to ask. "How are you feeling from what happened?" She seemed to instantly still herself and her eyes shifted down. "I'm not good expressing myself. But I'd personally like it if Kyon was ok."

_'Yeah...me too.'_

_"20:26" _

Enough time has passed for Miss Suzumiya to be preoccupied, Miss Nagato seemed to be conversing with her well. Good. She's sticking to her plan of 'keeping Haruhi Suzumiya occupied.' I felt a tug on my left sleeve and turned to Yoko, I then remember what she whispered... _"I have something I need to give you as you look trustworthy." _

Exclaiming a little louder than usual so Miss Suzumiya will hear me. "Oh Yoko I apologise, I was caught up and I forgot to take you to the food court. I don't know what you'd like so let's go see." I heard Mikuru on my right stand as well, she made to say something but her stomach did the talking for her. As she blushed and hid her face I tilted my head towards to court and us three made our way there.

"We'll take three chicken and noodle soups please." After paying and making our way to sit down just outside the establishment we dug in. Halfway through Yoko again leaned next to me. "Will Mikuru keep a secret?" I saw that Mikuru had heard as I looked over she 'eeped' and look back to her food.

"That's up to Miss Asahina, I've known her for a while but it's better to hear it from the source not the messager." She looked from me to Miss Asahina then back to me again and nodded.

Taking off her backpack and opening it she took out a fully wrapped object with a card taped to it saying '_To the SOS Brigade' _I guess this is a group gift from Kyon. "Kyon has been talking about this to me and was actually looking forward to giving it to you guys. Under no circumstances does anyone else find or see this." She looked us both in the eyes with a very serious face for an 11 year old.

"No one will hear about this from me." I looked to Miss Asahina. "Me too, not a word." Oddly very serious. Yoko looked back to me and then to my feet. "You have your bag with you good. I know something is really wrong with Kyon, I heard Haruhi-nee speak with mummy on the phone." Oh no, I don't know if I can calm a child down.

"That's why I've taken this from Kyon's room and giving it to you to keep until he's better or if Christmas comes, whatever's first." She had tears in her eyes at this point and Mikuru seemed to know what to do. "Hey, hey Kyon will be ok, he's your strong big brother who needs to look after his little sister. We'll get to see him soon but so we don't forget about his present Koizumi will keep it with him safely. Not a word will get out about it and Kyon will be able to give it to us on Christmas Eve." She smiled widely whilst hugging Yoko, it was different seeing Miss Asahina seem so...motherly and mature. I'm glad she's here.

Opening my bag I moved some items around and placed the gift inside whilst also covering it so it's not seen. "If we're done eating we should get back to Miss Suzumiya and Miss Nagato." With two nods of the head we made our way back.

_"20:37"_

As I saw Koizumi, Mikuru and Yoko walking back to us I was surprised about how much Yuki was speaking. "It's different. I don't know what but it's not nice the...feeling(?) I'm getting." '_Does she not understand sadness?'_

"Yuki I don't like thinking about it but if it wasn't for you being so quick calling the ambulance, we don't know what could've happened...I DON'T want to know what could've." Her eyes widen a fraction. "I understand my actions." She bowed her head down and I noticed the book in her lap '_Beyond good and evil by Friedrich Nietzsche' _I've heard but never read that particular book.

Before I could ask a question someone spoke up behind us. "Excuse me. I'm guessing you are the ones my son is friends with." As I looked to the voice I was met with a woman slightly taller than me with light brown hair that went down to her back, brown eyes that held so many emotions and a small smile on her red lips. She wore her work attire consisting of a white blouse under a smart grey suit jacket and a black pencil skirt that went just past the knees with black tights and black heels. The look screamed business woman.

"A-are you Ms. K?" I answered not really expecting _this_ to be Kyon's mother. She smiled at me and hugged me. "You must be Haruhi Suzumiya! I know I thanked you over the phone but again thank you for what you've done...the same goes to you all as well." I didn't know how to react at that point it was a new experience, this whole day has been.

"Y-Yes that's me." '_Someone else speak!' _Ms. K gave me a searching look. "Hmm this is odd. I always seemed to hear Kyon talk to little Yoko about how eccentric you are." I didn't realise what she was doing. "AND WHAT WO-...*_hmhmm*..._and what would he mean by that?"

Ms. K gave a coy smile and a few giggles escaped her lips. "Nothing but the best Haruhi-chan. I will introduce myself properly, I'm going to see if there's an update about my son and fill any forms out. Oh and thank you for looking after little Yoko." As she walked away we all sat back down and waited.

After Ms. K came back to us..._after no update on Kyon... _the rest of the brigade introduced themselves. "Heehee, you're all exactly how Kyon describes you." I straighten up. "Hmph. Is that a complement?" She giggles harder. "Miss Suzumiya, I think you're pushing the point further." Koizumi explained with a laugh and smile.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't laugh, it's just refreshing knowing how close my son is to you all." She finished with a half smile but then continued. "How have you all be doing with this, that also includes you Yoko." Yoko made her way to her mothers lap to be held. "Ky-. Big brother will be alright, I just want to see him soon." The two cuddled closer. "We all do sweetheart."

"I think I can speak on myself and Miss Nagato's behalf. Collectively we've been doing alright, obviously it was a shock but with everyone's quick thinking we made the best out of a bad situation." Mikuru spoke next. "T-today was awful. N-not all of it. J-just what h-happened. I wish I had done m-more, but I'm glad Kyon is being treated, I'm still s-shaken up but I'll get better and so will he." Everyone then faced me.

"I'm doing go-...no...I'm actually worried. I wasn't expecting today to go how it went but knowing Kyon he'll get better, nothing seems to stop him anyway."

"Hmm that was very _honest_ of you Haruhi-chan." At the word honest I looked to Kyon's mother she was inspecting the flowers with a smile. "They're beautiful, did you pick them out yourself?" I nodded wondering if she knows the meanings. "Well, should we pass the time with stories? Also if you haven't had something to eat yet I'll also grab you guys some food." We seemed to be in agreement and went on to grab some food and tell our funny or more interesting stories from our time together in school.

_"21:51"_

"I still can't believe you dressed in bunny suits to promote your club." Ms. K was trying - _failing -_ to hold her laughter in. "If myself and Mikuru looked good and stood out I thought we'd get the attention of some alien life form." Yes I was pouting, yes my cheeks felt hot and no I didn't admit to that.

After calming herself down she ran a finger under her eye to clear the tears. "W-why is it you want to find aliens so much?" Easy. "To make this world more interesting. Just imagine making contact with something that isn't from this world."

"So you plan to find and be the first to make contact. As long as you're safe doing it I don't mind. I seem to have enough excitement looking after Kyon and Yoko." At this point Yoko was fast asleep in Ms. K's lap.

As I was about to reply a nurse grabbed out attention. "Could you please follow me, the doctors have finished operating on Kyon and he's in a stable state...but it's best you see for yourselves." We were all ecstatic with smiles on our faces until she said that last part.

Quickly collecting our items we followed the nurse to a hallway. "All these rooms hold only one patient so you'll have your privacy with him." We reached the end of the hallway and the last door on the right had a little whiteboard with the words 'Kyon's room' written on it with also a layout of the room underneath- A short hallway as you open the door that then opens into a decently sized room with the patients wide bed being horizontal next to the window. A seating area (which blocks the view of the door for privacy) to the right of the bed and a small kitchen area on the left as you walk in.- "The doctor is inside." Came from the nurse.

As the nurse turned to us with a somber look she opened the door to Kyon's room. The nurse held the door open for us we walked in one by one. My heart seemed to accelerate as I crossed the threshold, Mrs. K was leading with Yoko in her arms, I followed, then Mikuru, then Yuki to finally Koizumi.

Time seemed to physically slow as I heard the beeping of the equipment, my palms felt sweaty and I just didn't know what to expect. As we walked to where the room opens up and we looked to the bed we saw the doctor blocking our view of Kyon.

"K-Kyon?" I don't even know who said his name, it could've been any of us. "Oh I'm terribly sorry, I'm Doctor Shinra Kishitani. I'm sure you're all worried and exhausted but thank you all for being patient with us. You see young Kyon's wound was quite difficult to treat and he lost quite a bit of blood but he is stable."

Dr. Shinra was a tall young man, with brown hair that reached his neck and wore black rimmed glasses. He wore the typical white lab coat with a stethoscope around his neck, dark green jeans and tan coloured shoes.

"K-Kyon?" This time it was me. "I'm going to have to ask you all to be prepared for what I'm about to say." _What's going on?! _"Kyon arrived at our emergency medical wing at _16:34 PM, _the wound he suffered had a major effect on the base of his skull that was tricky and delicate to treat. The blood loss was the worst of it-" "Doctor is my son alright?!" I nearly jumped when Ms. K shouted, everything is too tense. My heart won't stop pounding. "-I'm nearly there Ms. K, as I was saying the blood loss was the most worrying, though we were able to stabilise him quickly."

"So why has it taken so long for us to finally see him?!" I couldn't hold it back any longer. "With the amount of blood lost the body can't function and begins to shut down- when Dr Shinra finally moved, none of us could and the world seemingly stopped -and can result the patient slipping into a coma."

O - O - O - O - O

**So how'd I do for a first time writer? Let me know. **

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed and read the notes at the top like I said, they are there to benefit you and also read these notes because why not? (Convincing argument I know.)**

**Writing this first chapter was on a whim really, I thought it up on the spot and let my mind wander, soon ideas spiralled and bounced everywhere and this is what it ended with...the first chapter anyway.**

**So I had to research things to get this story/my ideas I wanted to implement right:**

**Firstly setting - Hyōgo, didn't know the 'Haruhi Suzumiya' series was set there but it's good to now know. **

**Mannerisms and speech - I tried keeping most characters in character, Haruhi is difficult and will/does come off as OOC (let me know how I did) and I will try to give Yuki and Mikuru more of the spotlight in the next chapter.**

**The sleeping bag - Simply finding the correct name for Haruhi's sleeping bag sucked but I got there in the end a 'Red mummy styled sleeping bag.' **

**Flowers - I'm a dude. I didn't know flowers had so much going on with all their meanings and symbolism...now I know why flowers mean a lot to people. But it was a pleasant surprise. The flower idea just hit me, (and took the longest to write) it felt right and that's how the 'Bouquet' of flowers was born.**

**Medical knowledge - I had to look up quite a bit and plan my story around Kyon's fall (the body can't function if around . If you haven't guessed it yet this time the story revolves around the fall, I won't say more than that. Things will make more sense in the next chapter. **

**Anyone reading this I just want to say thanks. I'm just one guy with a ton of ideas who had a spur of the moment after re-watching '_The disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya' _and just wanted to see how I'd fair writing my own version.**

**For those interested I'd say I have a full proof plan of my story and I'm looking forward to finishing this.**

**Also let me know if you liked the chapter length (I could've kept going but I liked how I left it.) was it to short, just right or to long.**

**Review if you have any thoughts/theories of the story or if you have any criticism to throw my way.**

**See. Ya. **


End file.
